


Feast Like Pagans

by CasTheButler



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Ian, Established Relationship, F/M, Ian kind of has a drug problem, Iggy and Ian are terrible (fantastic) friends, Jimmy isn't a douche, Kenyatta is a fucktard that Mandy is with for far too long, Linda is a wonderful human, M/M, Mob boss!Iggy, NON-LINEAR story, Suicide Attempts, Ukranian!Mickey, Vampire!mickey, Yevgeny isn't Mickey's son, concerned and confused!mickey, domestic abuse, he's kind of still a douche, if you want lots of smut you've come to the wrong place (there's a little though)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasTheButler/pseuds/CasTheButler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"“Ian Gallagher turns twenty-one soon” Svetlana tells him and walks off. Mickey blinks after her.</p>
<p>“Fuck” Mickey mutters and he's not sure if he wants to laugh, cry or scream. None are a good idea in a graveyard he concludes and takes off running down the street."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feast Like Pagans

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for the Shameless big bang challenge (which I'm kind of posting a day early)
> 
> I really wanted to take this in a different direction than other Gallavich/Shameless stories I've read. So I hope I've done the store justice.
> 
> Any major fuck up's are of course my own. happy reading

There are several things in life that Mickey Milkovich knows for sure. 

1\. He hates his Father.  
2\. He hates his Mother.  
3\. He dislikes his Sire  
4\. He hates People trying to hurt his sister...his niece...his grand-niece, the list goes on.   
5\. He's going to perpetually look like he's sixteen. 

Of course his Mother and his Father are long dead, one to the bottle and one to a knife. It was never determined if the stab wounds on his mother were self-inflicted or the work of a crazed lover but Mickey doesn't care. He hates them because if they'd been able to keep it together he wouldn't be where he is now. He would of course be buried somewhere in the family plot, which is where he's now standing. 

“Hey Mands” Mickey whispers, staring down at his younger sister's grave. Mandy Milkovich 1527-1580 is all it reads, no 'loving wife, caring mother' bullshit for her. Mickey laughs out loud. Guess you can't put 'terrified wife, overwhelmed mother' he thinks to himself. 

“I don't get why you come visit her” a voice says from behind him. Mickey turns to find Svetlana standing there. He sighs and pulls out a cigarette from his pocket. Svetlana holds her hand out expectantly and he pulls out another one for her. 

“That's my last one” Mickey mutters.

“Don't care” Svetlana grins and lights it up. 

“Why are you here Lana?” Mickey asks, shivering slightly from the cold. 

“Cause you are here” she replies with a shrug. She frowns at him “You had a jacket last time I saw you” 

“To be fair that was twenty years ago” Mickey points out. “If you must know, I had an incident with some vampire hunters.” Mickey says bitterly. 

“Vile creatures” Svetlana spits. 

“Well technically...but yeah, it's the fucking twenty-first century you'd think they'd give it a bloody rest.” Mickey says and Svetlana laughs

“Is that your way of saying I'm a Сука?” She asks. 

“You are a Сука” Mickey replies, taking a final drag of his cigarette and tossing it aside. 

“Can't say that isn't true” Svetlana says. 

“Hey Lana?” Mickey questions, staring at the greyness of the sky.

“Yeah Mick?” Svetlana asks back. 

“Why turn me, why not Yevgeny?” Mickey asks her. 

“I didn't wish this kind of life on my child” Svetlana states. 

“But you'd wish it on me?” Mickey prompts. 

“Milkovich are scum” Svetlana replies and Mickey gives her a curt nod. He knew the answer, it wasn't the first time he'd asked the question in the past 459 years. 

“The new bunch don't seem so bad” Mickey points out.

“Mandy seems to be living up to the tradition, why is the girl always Mandy?” Svetlana asks. Mickey shrugs. 

“I dunno” he answers truthfully. 

“Nearly five centuries of Mandy Milkovich, all fiercely loyal, all wild, all broken by the fists of men” Svetlana murmurs to herself. 

“Just shut up okay? I fucking know, don't have to rub it in, find something else to talk about” Mickey demands. 

“Ian Gallagher turns twenty-one soon” Svetlana tells him and walks off. Mickey blinks after her.

“Fuck” Mickey mutters and he's not sure if he wants to laugh, cry or scream. None are a good idea in a graveyard he concludes and takes off running down the street. 

**1995**

“The screaming red-headed one?” Mickey questions.

“He does have a set of lungs on him doesn't he” Svetlana says, if Mickey didn't know better he'd say she was cooing. Then again she had been a mother once, so maybe the infant reminded her of her son. 

“Why is he important?” Mickey presses. 

“Well he's a Gallagher, but not a Gallagher” Svetlana replies. 

“Do you have to be so fucking cryptic all the time? Jesus Christ” Mickey grumbles. 

“Monica is his mother, Frank is not his father, but they'll all think he is.” Svetlana informs him. 

“I don't get why it matters, Frank Gallagher is a deadbeat drunk and Monica is nuts” Mickey says. 

“He's not so much of a deadbeat drunk that his children won't miss him, and imagine all of Monica's genes built up inside that little bundle”

“You think the kid's going to be off his rocker?” Mickey asks. 

“It's highly likely” Svetlana shrugs and Mickey doesn't ask how she knows. 

“So what's the plan?” Mickey questions.

“You're going to kill Frank Gallagher and make it obvious it was a vampire” Svetlana tells him. 

“Why the fuck would I wanna do that?” Mickey demands. 

“Cause you're going to make the Gallaghers vampire hunters, then you're going to make sure Ian finds out he isn't really one of them, and then when he turns twenty-one you're going to make him trust you” Svetlana says. 

“And If I can't make him trust me?” Mickey asks. 

“You kill him and we start again” Svetlana replies. 

“And If I just don't kill Frank?” Mickey prompts. 

“Then I kill your family line” Svetlana answers coolly. 

A week later, Mickey tears out Frank Gallagher's throat and Fiona Gallagher starts looking into the supernatural being a possibility. 

**2015:**

Mickey saunters into the convenience store that Ian works in and grabs a large bottle of whiskey and slams it down on the counter. Ian looks up at him startled then a grin breaks out on his face. 

“Thirsty?” Ian questions amused. 

“Grab me a pack of cigarettes too would ya?” Mickey asks and Ian gets up, grabs a packet from behind him and throws it at the dark-haired boy. 

“Those things will kill you” Ian says offhandedly. 

“Says the kid that used to smoke two packs a day” Mickey points out. 

“Well there was this really irritating guy, always telling me I need to take better care of myself” Ian quips. 

“Have you been taking those meds they put you on?” Mickey asks softly. 

“Yeah, all good on that front, m'not so crazy any more” Ian tells him.

“I don't mind you crazy” Mickey says walking behind the counter and wrapping his arms around Ian's waist, pressing his mouth to Ian's neck. 

“Watch it” Ian growls and Mickey licks from his shoulder up to his ear. 

“When I turn you it'll be consensual” Mickey says softly. 

“Wanna fuck?” Ian asks. 

“What are we? Sixteen” Mickey says, rolling his eyes. 

“Well some of us are” Ian quips and Mickey groans before allowing himself to be lead out to the back room. 

**2010:**

“Can I see some I.D?” The red-head asks him and Mickey raises an eyebrow. 

“Are you even old enough to be selling alcohol?” Mickey asks. 

“Nope...but let's at least make this transaction semi-legal” The red-head says. Mickey sighs and tosses a card over at him. “You're 19?” he questions. licking his lip slightly and flicking his eyes over Mickey. The vampire isn't completely opposed to the attention. 

“No it's fucking fake Jesus, can I take the beer or not?” Mickey grouches.

“No need to call me Jesus, Mick. Ian's fine” Ian says.

“What?” Mickey asks. 

“My name. My name is Ian” Ian says.

“Of course it is” Mickey says blankly and practically runs out of the store. 

**2015:**

Ian's body feels warm against his, despite the fact they're in a freezer. Mickey is hyper aware of every touch the man gives him. Ian's fingers run gently along Mickey's spine and he shivers. 

“Cold?” Ian asks him. 

“No I ain't cold, would ya quit with the foreplay shit and get on me” Mickey complains. 

“Impatient” Ian teases.

“You're the one who wanted to screw at work” Mickey points out. Ian reaches over for the bottle of lube he'd grabbed from under the counter. Mickey shudders to think what Ian's boss Linda would say if she ever found it. Probably not a lot actually, Linda was pretty cool. Mickey is drawn out from his thoughts by Ian pressing two fingers into him. He hisses at the burn of it.

“You okay?” Ian asks. 

“Yeah, fine” Mickey grunts and Ian pauses. “Seriously E, could we not go through this every time we have sex?” Mickey asks. 

“This isn't sex” Ian points out, as he continues to scissor Mickey open. 

“Well what d'you call it then?” Mickey questions. Ian pulls his fingers out and lines his cock up with Mickey's hole. He pushes inside and Mickey gasps, he's not really sure if it's from the pleasure of it or the dull ache. Ian pulls back out and pummels back into him and any comprehensible thought goes out the window. All Mickey is aware of is the sensation of Ian, He can't tell if it's five minutes or five hours until Ian is coming inside of him with a groan. Either way Mickey follows abruptly after him. He turns to find Ian grinning at him. 

“I'd call this fucking...sex is when I get to take you home to bed” Ian tells him and saunters back out into the store. Mickey pulls on his jeans and follows him, Ian still dripping out of him. 

“I have shit I need to do, I'll catch you later” Mickey tells him. 

“Yeah whatever man, later” Ian replies leaning back on his chair. Mickey strides towards him and grabs his shirt and pulls him forward, he kisses him on the cheek and drops him back into the seat. 

“Bye hunter boy” Mickey says and leaves.

**2010:**

“Hey Mick” Ian says when he walks into the store. 

“You don't have to call me by my name every time I come in here” Mickey points out, grabbing a snickers bar. He doesn't actually need the thing, it's mostly an excuse to see Ian. 

“Maybe I like the way your name sounds in my mouth” Ian says. 

“Maybe or yes?” Mickey asks. 

“Definitely yes” Ian replies, Mickey takes a bite of the snickers bar, he needs something to do with himself other than give in to Ian's obvious want. “You going to pay for that?” Ian asks him. 

“Nope” Mickey answers with a grin and walks out of the store. 

“Asshole” Ian yells after him. 

The next day when Mickey walks into the store he's surprised that Ian isn't there. There's a tiny, yet fierce looking woman behind the counter. 

“Is Ian here?” Mickey asks. 

“Depends who wants to know” The woman says.

“My name's Mickey” Mickey says, in the way of an answer. The woman's face softens. 

“He's enamoured by you, I haven't seen him like that since...” her voice trails off, and Mickey finds himself disliking the thought that Ian had someone, perhaps multiple someone's to hold his attention before Mickey came along. “He said to tell you he had family business” the woman states.

“Don't tell him I stopped by” Mickey says, putting a couple of dollars down on the counter. The woman doesn't question it, just studies Mickey for a moment. 

“Ian's a good kid, I hope you aren't bringing trouble to his door step” the woman tells him. 

“I know, and honestly, I'm probably going to bring him more than trouble” Mickey admits. 

“Is there a reason you came in here, the first time?” the woman asks. 

“It's not like it was fate or anything. I've been in here before usually get served by some Persian man” Mickey answers. 

“My husband...ex-husband” the woman answers. 

“He dead then?” Mickey questions.

“Nah run off with the man who mops the floors at his Mosque” the woman snarks. 

“Not your Mosque?” Mickey presses. 

“I did convert, that's what good wives are meant to do right? Shut our mouths about any activity our husbands don't want the world to know about and give up our political and religious beliefs for their own?” the woman questions. 

“What's your name?” Mickey asks. 

“Linda, Linda Karib. I'm Ian's boss” Linda supplies. 

“Well Linda, I think it takes a special kind of man to make a beautiful, strong woman think she isn't worth every star in the sky” Mickey tells her. 

“Maybe Kash walking out was a good thing, he was a pathetic weasel and now I know I don't need anyone to tell me about the stars. I'll take them by myself” Linda says fiercely and Mickey nods. 

“Good” he tells her and exits the store. 

He lasts nearly a week before coming back in again. Ian is grinning mischievously at him the next time Mickey wanders into the store. 

“What?” Mickey growls at the stupid smirk. 

“Linda wants to offer you a job” Ian informs him. 

“I have a job” Mickey says. 

“Really? Where?” Ian asks. 

“I'm a bouncer at a club” Mickey says and Ian snorts with laughter. 

“Little thing like you?” Ian teases. 

“I'm effective” Mickey replies darkly and a frown flickers momentarily across Ian's face. 

“Which club?” he questions. 

“Heard of Viggo Milkovich?” Mickey asks and Ian can't help the gasp that escapes his mouth. 

“He runs a dangerous establishment” Ian whispers, like he's afraid Iggy's going to hear him. 

“I'm a dangerous man” Mickey tells him. Ian is silent for a long while and Mickey doesn't realise the two of them are just staring at each other. 

“Guess you working here wouldn't have been a good idea anyway” Ian finally says.

 

“Huh?” Mickey states eloquently. 

“Well Mickey isn't your real name right, it was a fake I.D” Ian points out.

“Mickey's actually pretty close” Mickey admits. “Mykhailo” he blurts out. It's unintentional but the questioning look on Ian's face makes him want to tell him everything he knows. 

“What?” Ian splutters. 

“Shut up, it's Ukranian. It's the same as Michael so Mickey's close enough” Mickey explains. 

“Why not Mike?” Ian questions. 

“Seriously you want to call me fucking Mike?” Mickey says with an eye roll.

“Mike Mike” Ian says like he's testing it out on his lips. “No, not really” he decides.

“I have to go to work” Mickey says and walks out. 

“You didn't even buy anything” Ian's voice calls after him. 

Mickey isn't lying he really does have to go to work. The fact he works for one of his descendants is actually entirely coincidental. He'd been hired by a man named Kevin Ball. The guy was warm and friendly and ran the bar. That being said, Mickey had seen the guy break someone's femur like it was nothing. 

“How's it going Mick?” Kev asks over loud techno music. Mickey just shrugs and hangs his coat up behind the bar. Before making his way to his post. He cracks his knuckles absent-mindedly and thinks idly about the fact he needs to get his tattoos re-done. They were a recent edition to his look, just under half a century but they began to fade into oblivion every five years or so.

Other than having the pleasure of breaking some guys nose, Mickey has a pretty uneventful night. He knocks off at three in the morning and just wants to collapse into his bed. Contrary to popular belief vampires need as much sleep as regular humans, in an actual bed too, not some dank, confining coffin. He's startled to hear Ian's now familiar voice ringing through the street. 

“I dunno man, I might kick your ass. You don't seem like the kind of guy who'd be happy about a sixteen year old punk beating him” Ian is saying. Mickey whips around to find out who Ian is talking to and comes face to face with a laughing Iggy. 

“I like you kid, pair of fucking balls on ya” Iggy says. He spots Mickey and beckons him over. 

“What's up Ig?” Mickey questions. 

“This here is Mandy's...what are you?” Iggy asks Ian. 

“Oh I'm not Mandy's anything, I was actually waiting for Mick here and we got chatting” Ian informs the older man, taking a long drag of a cigarette and handing it to Mandy who replicates the action. 

“Ah so you know each other then? That's cool” Iggy says with a shrug. 

“You should both swing by the house. Ian's cool and Mickey never comes around any more” Mandy says.

“You didn't say you were such good friends with the Milkoviches” Ian says in a low voice. 

“Friends? Mykhailo is family” Iggy informs him. 

“Shut the fuck up Viggo” Mickey snarls. 

**2015:**

“Die you mother fucker” is the first thing Mickey hears when he walks into the apartment. The sound of Ian's laughter closely follows. Iggy is strewn out across the couch and Ian is lying on his stomach on the floor in front of it. Both of them have controllers in their hands. Mickey doesn't even bother glancing at the screen they've been on some weird Mario Kart kick for the past month. 

“Oh god! Did you just blue shell me? I hate you” Ian moans in such a similar tone to the way he does in bed Mickey has to pause for a second to just kind of look at him. 

“Dude are you fantasising right now?” Iggy teases noticing Mickey's blatant staring. 

“Shut up” Mickey hisses and stalks off towards the bedroom.

“It's okay to find your boyfriend hot” Iggy calls after him. 

“Aww you find me sexy” Ian quips, quickly followed by the sound of a thump and Ian groaning.“Ow you asshole” he screams and there's a second thud, Mickey rolls his eyes and grabs the jacket he just shrugged off. 

“You guys are idiots, don't fucking kill each other” he complains, walking back past the others. 

“Your going out again?” Ian asks, his attention turning to Mickey instead of Iggy and the game. 

“Yeah, I have some stuff I want to do.” Mickey answers. 

“You only just got home though” Ian says with a frown, sounding slightly defeated.

“Dude you're playing games with Iggy, you don't need me” Mickey replies.

“Oh so I can't hang out with both of you at once?” Ian asks, his tone dark. 

“Ian...you okay?” Iggy asks. 

“Yeah man” Ian replies sharply, he shoots a glare at Mickey for a second. “can we go back to me beating your ass?” he asks. 

“Poor choice of words” Iggy teases, shooting a concerned look at Mickey. 

“I'll see you later” Mickey says and leaves them to the game. 

He walks for hours in the freezing cold and just wants to go home. He's not sure what he wants to do, because Svetlana is expecting him to turn Ian and he's not entirely sure Ian wants to be turned. He'd do it, Mickey's sure but that doesn't mean he's going to be happy about the situation. If he knew a way to turn himself back he would, but so far nobody's figured it out. Not that many people are trying, hunters just kill you and the crap about killing your sire isn't true. Mickey's not entirely sure he could kill Lana anyway. She's a pain and still speaks with a broken Russian accent all these years later, but somewhere inside himself Mickey respects her far too much to rip her throat out. He'd say it's because she created him, but if either of his parents appeared in front of him in this instance he'd savagely destroy them. Fedir especially. 

Ian is stretched out shirtless on the bed when Mickey gets home. There's an empty bottle of Jack Daniels and two glasses on the dresser, there's also a ridiculous amount of chip packets and the remnants of a rolled joint. 

“Iggy left” Mickey says observationally and Ian let's out a low hum of agreement. “You two are ridiculous. He knows you aren't meant to drink on your meds and you know he gets kind of sketchy when you get him high” Mickey complains. 

“Ig's always kind of sketchy” Ian points out. Sitting himself up and grabbing at Mickey who allows himself to be pulled down. 

“How you became best friends with a Ukrainian mobster I'll never know” Mickey says. 

“You introduced us idiot” Ian giggles, leaving sloppy kisses at Mickey's throat.

“No, you did that all on your own” Mickey informs him and tackles Ian to the bed. “Go the fuck to sleep” he says kissing Ian softly. 

“Sure Samuel L. I would have already gone if you weren't out so late” Ian points out. 

“You aren't still pissed off at me man?” Mickey asks, eyeing Ian off carefully. 

“Mmmm, nah” Ian replies, rolling over and settling into the pillow. Mickey can't see his face, so he hopes he's telling the truth.

Ian's already left when Mickey gets up in the morning, there's a scrawled note pinned to the fridge about work and needing milk. Which Mickey doesn't see until after he's poured out his cereal. He grumpily eats it dry. He throws the bowl in the sink and grabs his phone to text Mandy to see if she's free. He gets an affirmative reply and sooner than he expects the buzzer rings and Mickey let's her into the apartment

 

“You look like shit” Mandy dead pans and Mickey rolls his eyes, he does step out of the way so that she can enter though so she can't claim he's a total asshole. 

“Hey” he says. 

“Hey what's up?” Mandy asks, dumping her backpack near the couch and sitting down. 

“Nothing, just...wanted to hang out” Mickey replies. 

“Okay” Mandy says with a shrug, reaching for the TV remote. 

“Just, I gotta problem” Mickey says, biting into his lip. 

“Uh huh?” Mandy prompts. 

“Svetlana's back in town” Mickey says sitting down next to Mandy. 

“Who the fuck is Svetlana? Is that some stupid ass ex from nine hundred years ago? I swear to fucking god” Mandy rants. 

“What? No. I'm not that fucking old dumb ass. She's my sire” Mickey explains. 

“So what?” Mandy asks. 

“She wants me to turn Ian” Mickey admits. 

“Does Ian want you to turn Ian, cause honestly I'd care more about him than some woman you can't have seen for at least five years” Mandy tells him. 

“Twenty” Mickey replies.

“Twenty, seriously? You're letting some bitch you haven't seen for twenty years walk all over you?” Mandy questions. 

“I never said I was fucking doing it, you hypocrite” Mickey snaps. 

“I don't get the problem then asshole” Mandy hisses back. 

“Sorry, I actually wanted your help with something” Mickey admits. 

“Well that's a first” Mandy scoffs. 

“I've asked for your help before” Mickey points out.

“Yeah, before I hit puberty” Mandy replies. Mickey rubs his fingers into his forehead. 

“Are you going to help me or continue to chew me out?” he asks.

“What do you need?” Mandy questions. 

“Research. On vampires” Mickey answers slowly, his eyes darting around the room.

“Your a fucking vampire, what do you need to research them for” Mandy asks.

“A fucking cure” Mickey yells.

“Oh” Mandy whispers. She's silent for a moment, contemplating. “That's big” she says

 

“I know” Mickey mutters. Slumping down on the couch. 

“You think your going to find one?” Mandy asks. 

“I hope so” Mickey replies. 

“for Ian?” Mandy says. 

“Ian isn't the one that needs to be cured” Mickey tells her. 

“I know” Mandy says, pulling a laptop out. 

“Since when do you have a laptop?” Mickey asks. 

“We aren't that fucking poor loser” Mandy quips

**2010:**

“So I like Mandy” Ian tells Mickey somewhere between finishing a cigarette and lighting up the next.

“You like her or you like her?” Mickey asks. 

“What are you twelve? You could be, I know your I.D is fake” Ian retorts. 

“You're an idiot” Mickey quips, leaning over Ian to grab a beer.

“You're the one asking me if I like a girl or not. I'm very, very gay. Want me to suck your dick to prove it?” Ian teases. 

“Yeah you know what. Suck my dick” Mickey says. 

“What?” Ian stammers, eyes darting across Mickey's face like he's searching. 

“Unless you don't want to. I mean I could just go into the bathroom and jerk off really loudly” Mickey says. Ian doesn't answer but he reaches a hand forward and unbuttons Mickey's jeans. Mickey shimmies out of both them and his underwear. Ian pushes him back onto the bed and gives Mickey's cock a couple of almost shy licks before taking the whole thing in his mouth. 

The whole thing is...Ian is really good at sucking dick. Mickey wants to scream, but the neighbours are likely to call the cops. So he shoves one hand into Ian's hair and the other in his mouth as a gag. He does try to warn Ian when he's about to cum but he doesn't quite get the words out. Ian pulls off him with a pleased grin. 

“Hot damn Gallagher.” Mickey mutters, blissed out. 

“What did you just call me?” Ian asks darkly. Mickey blinks at him a few times. 

“Oh shit” Mickey says. 

“Yeah oh shit, exactly who are you?” Ian asks. Getting up off the bed

“Four hundred and seventy” Mickey says, trying to grab Ian so he'll sit back down. 

“Four hundred and seventy what? Fucking what? Mick?” Ian screams and Mickey flinches. 

“It's how old I am” Mickey answers and Ian freezes, he looks at Mickey like he's studying him.

“You're a fucking vampire? Of course you fucking are. I sure know how to pick 'em” Ian says, his voice is softer now but makes Mickey no less nervous.

“You want to kill me?” Mickey asks. 

“I should want to. I do want to...” Ian says finally collapsing back on to the bed. 

“But” Mickey prompts. 

“I like the way you smell” Ian replies. 

**2015:**

Mickey looks at the website he and Mandy found. It's the most legit website they found, even if it specifically says on a disclaimer at the bottom that it's for entertainment purposes only. Some of it is wrong but there's enough in the pages that's familiar that Mickey's eyes had widened when there'd being a section with the heading Vaccine. The section talked about a project that was done in the eighties and Mickey was still staring at it a couple of hours after Mandy had gone home.

“harvesting antibodies from immune blood by separating and purifying the plasma to make it safe for any blood type. This byproduct is known as immune globulin. Once injected into an infected host, these donor antibodies would immediately mark the viral antigens as targets for the immune cells to neutralize. Unfortunately, as with regular transfusions, immunity only lasted about three months before the infection came back” 

There's a little more after that, about them reopening the tests in the late nineties and a drug being perfected that at the very least semi-permanently cures the user. There's a lot of technical bullshit that Mickey doesn't understand. He understands the word drug though. He knows enough people in the business that somebody has to be able to get it. 

The door slams shut and Mickey looks up startled to find Ian glaring at him. 

“I hate you” Ian tells him before retreating to the bedroom. 

“I know” Mickey yells after him. He doesn't get a response. He slams the laptop so viciously he's actually concerned he's broken it. He puts it aside and makes a mental note to apologize to Mandy. Then follows Ian.

“Can I come to bed?” Mickey asks. Ian sits up and stares at him. 

“It's your bed” he says with a shrug. “Can you tell me where you went when you left?” Ian questions as Mickey slips under the covers. 

“Not really, no” Mickey states. 

“Are you going to leave me?” Ian asks, there's a finality to his words. Mickey pulls the younger man into his chest. 

“No baby, I'm never going to leave you, you have me forever” Mickey murmurs.   
**1556**

“I'm Yevgeny” the boy tells him and Mickey looks up from the weeds he's pulling up from between the crops. 

“Mykhailo” Mickey supplies. 

“Kind of a mouthful” Yevgeny says with a grin. 

“What like your name is so great?” Mickey points out. 

“My mother just calls me Yev” Yevgeny replies. 

“You can call me Mickey, no one does, but I think I'd like that” Mickey admits. 

“I like that too. Mickey and Yev” Yevgeny says as if he's testing the names out. 

“Would you shut up and help me?” Mickey asks and Yevgeny kneels down and starts pulling the offending plants from the ground. 

 

**2010.**

“Tell me about your family” Mickey asks Ian, running his hands through the younger boy's red hair. 

“Well...Roger is the oldest, but he moved to England and has a family of his own” Ian says, his voice sad. “Peter and Paul are practically twins, Paul looks like Frank, my dad, well sort of...” Ian's voice trails off for a second. “Fi is practically our mother. She's a good hunter too” Ian frowns. “Sorry.”

“It's okay” Mickey reassures him. 

“She was fourteen when Frank was murdered. I'm not sure what made her jump to the conclusion that vampires were real but our food was drowning in garlic for about three years” Ian says.

“Vampires aren't affected by garlic” Mickey points out. 

“Yeah, we learnt that the hard way when Lip tried shoving the stuff down some vamps throat and the vampire laughed” Ian admits. 

“Then what happened?” Mickey asks. 

“Lip caved her head in with a baseball bat. He was four” Ian says with a shrug. 

“He was fucking four? What the fuck man” Mickey quips, startled.

“Lip was kind of a prodigy. Genius. Usually to do with his hands, Engineering, piano that kind of thing” Ian says. 

“So he's not a genius anymore?” Mickey questions. 

“Oh he is, he just kind of...not plateaued, just stopped nurturing his talents.” Ian states. 

“So is that everyone?” Mickey questions. 

“I have a couple of younger siblings too. Carl and Debbie. Liam too. Well, they're half siblings I guess. But most of us are. I think the only Gallagher that truly belongs to Frank and Monica is Peter. Possibly Fi as well” Ian says.

“Wait you know Frank isn't your father?” Mickey asks. 

“I'm not going to ask how you know that, but yes I'm aware. Monica and Frank Gallagher weren't exactly the most faithful people so our family tree is kind of fucked up” Ian explains. 

“So who is your dad?” Mickey prompts. 

“Frank was. I don't give a shit about anything else” Ian says. 

“And yet you still call him Frank” Mickey observes. 

“What do you call your dad then” Ian says with a raised eyebrow. 

“Nothing, the bastard's long dead.” Mickey tells him. 

“Didn't get along with your father” Ian says, much more a statement than a question. 

“Did you know that even when you're a vampire bad injuries still scar? And any scars you received as a human don't magically heal” Mickey whispers. 

“No. I didn't” Ian's voice is barely audible. Mickey silently lifts up his shirt over his head and Ian gasps when he sees Mickey's back. 

“It was a cattle prod. Burning hot. At first it was because I'd do something he found undesirable, or because he'd decide I was lacking in my chores” Mickey says, pulling his shirt back down. 

“But then?” Ian prompts. 

“Any time he felt like it” Mickey says. 

“Tell me about your family, the rest of them I mean” Ian says. 

“Well I had three older brothers and a younger sister. Havryil was the oldest, he was kind of stupid but loyal, you know? Olexiy was next...conniving little rat that one. Don't know how his wife put up with him. He wasn't abusive just irritating and selfish. He named his only son after me, not sure if I should feel insulted or honoured over that one. Viktor was...I wasn't a fan of Viktor, he never got disciplined which was hard for me because...” Mickey gestures to himself. 

“What about your sister?” Ian asks. 

“Oh Mandy was sweet” Mickey says. 

“Mandy's a vampire?” Ian interrupts. 

“Huh? No. It's a thing all the women in my family are called Mandy” Mickey says. 

“That's stupid what if someone has two daughters?” Ian asks. 

“Well it surprisingly hasn't happened yet, so I have no idea” Mickey admits. 

“Does Mandy have descendants, your sister Mandy I mean. What's their last name?” Ian questions. 

“Still Milkovich, Mandy married our second cousin. I'm not entirely sure why considering he was a complete bastard. I'm pretty sure Fedir had something to do with it” Mickey explains. 

“Fedir?” Ian asks. 

“My Father” Mickey says. 

1556

“Your father is such an asshole” Yevgeny states, passing a bottle of vodka to Mickey who takes it with shaking hands. 

“I'm used to it” Mickey tells him. 

“You shouldn't have to be used to it” Yevgeny says. 

“Try telling that to him” Mickey says.

**2011**

“I think I should introduce you to my family” Ian says, not looking up from his coffee.

“Yeah cause introducing your vampire boyfriend to your hunter family is such an awesome plan” Mickey quips, practically tossing a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him. “When was the last time you ate man?” Mickey asks. 

“What did you say?” Ian questions. 

“When did you eat last...” 

“No the boyfriend thing” Ian says, cutting Mickey off. 

“What? Was I not meant to say that. You've practically moved into my apartment. I'm making you breakfast. We cuddle after sex” Mickey rambles 

“You're adorable” Ian teases jabbing the air in front of him with a fork.

“Shut up tough guy and use that thing to fucking eat” Mickey snarks. 

**2010**

Ian wanders into the Milkovich house like he owns the place. Mickey watches everyone in the room carefully. Hoping the idiot doesn't get himself shot. 

“Ian, grab me a beer” Iggy yells and Mickey visibly relaxes. Ronnie doesn't lift his hand off his gun though. 

“For the record your plan is stupid” Ian says handing Iggy his beer.

“Look here kid” Ronnie growls flicking his gun up and pointing it at Ian's chest. Mickey is between Ian and the weapon almost immediately. 

“So tell me how to make it better.” Iggy says. Folding his arms and staring at Ronnie until he lowers the gun. Ian gestures for Iggy to move over and the older man obliges.

“Well your sending known Ukrainian mobsters to swap a brief case full of drugs with a man who is at least suspected of having ties with the Japanese Yakuza.” Ian points out. 

“We haven't been caught before” Ronnie says. 

“Well that isn't true. Terry's in prison right now, and Colin had a pretty close call two weeks ago” Iggy says, taking a long sip of his beer.

“Terry's in for battery and assault” Ronnie spits, Iggy hands Ian the beer, walks over to his uncle and slaps him hard across the face. 

“Ian isn't some street urchin, he's a smart kid and I value his fucking input” Iggy says sharply. Swiping his beer off Ian. 

“Jesus Ig, why don't you just bend him over the sofa?” Mickey mutters.

“Oh I would, but that seems to be your job” Iggy quips.

“You'd be wrong about that, about whose bending who over the sofa I mean” Ian smirks and Mickey throws a pillow at him. Ian dodges it easily and the projectile hits Colin, who'd been sitting silently watching everything with a mildly amused look on his face.

“Aw! come on man” he grumbles, taking the pillow and wedging it behind his head. 

“Right so Ukrainians and the Yakuza, shifty as fuck. Use me and Mandy to your advantage.” Ian explains. 

“I don't get it.” Colin mutters. 

“Well it's simple. You put Mandy in a half way conservative dress, I'll wear something neat. Then we'll talk loudly on the train about a school project and needing to drop something off to a classmate. Then we're just two high school kids on the train that are talking too loudly” Ian says. 

“What about handing the brief case over?” Iggy asks and Ian grins. 

“Someone in the Yakuza has to have a kid our age they trust.” Ian points out. 

“So after all your bullshit about us and them being shifty you still want to use us and them?” Ronnie questions. 

“Hmm” Iggy hums under his breath. 

“And the best part is, me and Mandy already go to school together. Hana Fujiwara is the year above us, her dad is low level Yakuza so it shouldn't raise any red flags” Ian tells him. 

“What's she like this Hana girl?” Iggy asks. 

“Nice, an artist” Ian says. The door slams open and a giggling Mandy falls through it attached at the mouth to an older dark-skinned teen. 

“Aw! come on Mands you gotta be all giggly and loud and shit when we have guests over?” Colin groans, pretending to shield his eyes. 

“Whatever losers, hey Ian” Mandy says with a small smile.

“Hey Mandy” Ian replies.

“Who is that?” her boyfriend demands, grabbing too tightly on her arm and dragging her towards her bedroom. Iggy glances at Colin a question in his eyes.

“She looks clean of bruises but she grimaced every time he touched her right side” Colin states, once they disappear.

“I'm going to fucking kill him” Mickey growls launching himself to his feet. Ian grabs the back of his shirt. 

“Sit down Mick” Ian says sharply. 

**1556**

Yevgeny is talking to a woman Mickey doesn't recognize. They both look irritated and after a few minutes the woman storms off. The day is hot and Mickey can feel the sun burning into his shoulders. He tosses Yevgeny a canteen of water and the younger boy catches it gratefully. 

“She is so annoying, thinking that she's the boss of me” Yevgeny mutters under his breath and Mickey raises an amused eyebrow. 

“Your girlfriend?” Mickey teases and Yevgeny scrunches his nose up. 

“No, my mother” Yevgeny replies.

“Your mother? But she is so young” Mickey exclaims confused. 

“Yeah well she's older than she looks” Yevgeny tells him.

“She looks about the same age as my brother Viktor” Mickey says. 

“The kind of fat and stumpy one? How old's he?” Yevgeny asks. 

“No, No, Viktor's the one who looks like you could snap him in half with a well placed punch. He's fast and scrappy though, so he holds his own, not that he has to, he's twenty two” Mickey replies. 

“So he's not that far off” Yevgeny mutters under his breath and Mickey raises a bewildered eyebrow at him, Yevgeny shrugs “What did you mean by he doesn't have to?” he questions. 

“Viktor is mother's little prince” Mickey says. Yevgeny looks at Mickey for a few minutes as though he's taking something into consideration. 

“Honestly I think she likes you better” Yevgeny finally comments. Mickey silently lifts his shirt up to reveal scars and Yevgeny's eyes flickered over them with a type of wondrous disgust. Mickey pulls the shirt back down.

“Your mother and your father are two different people you know” Yevgeny points out. 

“I don't think I care” Mickey hisses. “Viktor can do whatever he wants and I get beaten within an inch of my life on a regular basis” he continues. Yevgeny picks up a shovel wordlessly and starts doing the job they've been neglecting. It's nearly an hour before he speaks up again. 

“I have an older brother, did you know that?” Yevgeny asks. 

“Where's he then? Mickey questions. 

“I have no idea, I don't even know if he's alive” Yevgeny admits. 

“Do you miss him?” Mickey asks.

“I haven't seen him since I was five, do you think it's possible to miss someone you haven't seen for that long” Yevgeny ponders aloud. He turns to face Mickey face on “At any rate, letting someone do whatever they want, isn't always a sign of love” 

 

**2010**

Mickey watches from the other end of the train car as Mandy bumps flirtatiously into Ian and Ian laughs like it's the greatest thing ever. He knows it's an act but he's still surprisingly jealous about the whole thing. 

**2015:**

“Jimmy it's Mickey. I need your help with something” Mickey says into the phone.

“I have caller ID you know” Jimmy snorts and Mickey has the urge to smash him in the face. 

“There's a drug I need.” Mickey tells him. 

“Why can't you just ask Iggy?” Jimmy asks. 

“I need something rarer. Heard of the The Zozobra Project?” Mickey questions. Jimmy is silent on the other end of the phone for a while. 

“That shit was discontinued” Jimmy says. 

“Can you fucking get it or not?” Mickey snaps. 

“I can try” Jimmy tells him. 

“Thank you” Mickey mutters. 

“Don't be thanking me” Jimmy replies and hangs up the phone.

 

**2010**

“So why nineteen?” Ian asks, leaning over Mickey to grab his beer. 

“Huh” Mickey says with a frown. 

“The I.D” Ian explains gesturing to the card on the table. 

“Oh yeah, well I don't age, so I renew it every few years or so.” Mickey explains. 

“So you''ll move on from here eventually” Ian states. 

“About five years or so” Mickey replies. 

“Will you tell me you're leaving?” Ian questions. 

“I have no idea” Mickey says honestly. 

**2011**

“I'm officially older than you” Ian teases, shaking a bottle of beer in Mickey's face. Mickey rolls his eyes and watches as Ian pulls a cigarette out of a nearly full packet. 

“Hey I thought you were nearly empty an hour ago” Mickey says with a frown. 

“Oh yeah, I bought a new packet from the bar” Ian says.

“I'm going to talk to Kev about your fucking nicotine addiction” Mickey groans. 

“Don't even start” Ian says. 

 

**2015:**

“Ugh I don't want to go to work today” Ian complains rolling over and clinging onto Mickey. 

“Are you hungover?” Mickey asks. 

“No, just tired okay, Jesus” Ian mumbles. 

“Get up man, Linda's going to hand your ass to you” Mickey says. 

“You go, Linda loves you” Ian says burying himself into the covers. 

“You can't just not go whenever you don't feel up to it” Mickey tells him. 

“Isn't that exactly the point of this disease? That I can pretty much do whatever the fuck I want because you all think I need fixing?” Ian asks. 

“You're a manipulative little bastard” Mickey mutters, pulling the covers down and kissing Ian on the forehead.

“I'm taking the medication what more do you want?” Ian asks. Mickey doesn't bother answering him.

The walk to the store is freezing and Mickey wishes he'd taken the time to grab a thicker jacket. The bell chimes as he pushes the door open

“Hey Linda” he greets. Linda looks up at him with a raised eyebrow. “Ian's not feeling well, so I'll cover” he continues. 

“Should you be here? Do you want to be home with him?” She asks. 

“No, it's fine. I called Fiona on the way over here, she said her or one of the P's will check in on him” Mickey replies. 

“Good. I counted the register this morning. It better be in order when I come to close up tonight” Linda tells him. 

“Do you not trust me?” Mickey pretends to pout. 

“You I trust, your cousins not so much” Linda snarks back. 

“Fair enough” Mickey replies. 

He's in the store for close to half an hour before the bell chimes signalling someone is walking in. Mickey looks up to find himself staring at Svetlana. Her dress is short and her fur coat is sleeveless. 

“Aren't you fucking freezing? You look look like a prostitute” Mickey tells her. Svetlana shrugs. 

“It is amazing what stupid men give you when you get their penises wet” she says. 

“So your bleeding horny losers dry” Mickey states. 

“Not dry... whatever, I'm not here to talk about feeding.” Svetlana says. “Ian Gallagher” she states. 

“Is fine” Mickey answers. 

“But is he ours?” Svetlana questions. 

“He's not fucking cattle” Mickey snaps. “I have a job to do, can you get lost?” he asks. 

“Yes, you have job to do.” Svetlana tells him. They stare at each other momentarily and then she turns on her heels. She uses one hand to knock cans off shelves as she goes. 

“Real mature Lana” Mickey calls after her. 

**2013**

“Have you seen Ian?” Mickey asks frantically. Lip flicks his eyes up and down.

“No” he replies curtly. 

“Phillip I need you not to be a dick right now” Mickey has to restrain himself from screaming the words. Lip's expression softens. 

“I really haven't seen him, he okay?” Lip questions. 

“I don't know. He won't take that medication the doctor's gave him” Mickey admits. 

“Fuck” Lip mutters. 

 

**2015**

“Does Ian know you're here?” Lip asks Mickey when he knocks on the Gallagher's front door. 

“No, and he isn't going to know” Mickey says and Lip nods.

“Yeah okay man. Jimmy and Fiona will be back with what you need soon” Lip tells him, grabbing a beer out of the fridge and offering it to Mickey.

“Nah, I'm about the take a drug that alters my entire genetics so maybe I should be sober for that” Mickey points out.

“Whatever” Lip quips and sips the beer for himself.

**2010**

“So how does being a vampire actually work?” Ian asks, his head in Mickey's lap.

“What do you mean?” Mickey asks. 

“Like genetically? how does your body change?” Ian questions.

“You sound like your asking me about puberty” Mickey teases. “Your body doesn't change, that's the point it goes into a kind of stasis. That's why we need the blood. Something to do with it not getting renewed...I don't fucking know” Mickey complains.

“What about animal blood?” Ian prompts.

“It's kind of like putting a cat on a vegan diet.” Mickey tells him. 

“So Edward Cullen's a tosser” Ian states and Mickey snorts.

“Yeah the blood thing is why he's a tosser” he quips. 

“So what about disease?” Ian asks. 

“Well it's not like vampirism is a cure all, but you won't die from anything” Mickey says.

“Except maybe getting beheaded” Ian replies.

“Except maybe getting beheaded” Mickey agrees. 

**1556**

“Mickey? What are you doing” Yevgeny asks, his voice shaking so much that Mickey can hear the vibrations in the air. 

“I'm sorry Yev” Mickey whispers, the words are a promise. Yevgeny takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, in the same instance Mickey tears his throat out. “Turn him, save him” Mickey screams. Svetlana steps from the shadows. 

“No” she replies calmly, and Mickey falls to his knees. Too broken to shed even a single tear. 

**2015**

“Mickey, my main vamp” Jimmy calls gleefully as he enters the house, Mickey as the urge to punch him, but before the thought can really be processed Jimmy's arms are wrapping around his shoulders and Mickey is returning the hug. 

“Where's Fiona?” Mickey questions. 

“Date night, her and Gus said to say hi” Jimmy explains. 

“So she's going to go watch his band and then they're going vampire hunting” Mickey states drily. 

“Sorry” Jimmy says with a shrug. 

“Where's Gus playing?” Lip asks. 

“Iggy's place” Mickey replies. 

“Cool. I'm going to check it out, give you guys some privacy” Lip tells them. 

“Take Ian with you, Iggy'd probably love to see him anyway” Mickey says. 

“Your cousin's a bad influence on him, I don't like them together” Lip says. 

“Nobody likes them together, just do it” Mickey replies and Lip nods.

“Where are the kids?” Mickey asks Jimmy. 

“You know Debbie's older than you now right?” Jimmy teases and Mickey shoots him a glare. “Sarah and Vee took them and Vee's girls camping for a few days” Jimmy explains. 

**2010.**

“We should be fuck buddies” Ian declares and Mickey gives him an amused look over the trashy magazine he's reading, there's no customers in the store so there's no one to complain that he's perched himself on the counter.

“I thought we were already doing that” Mickey points out. 

“Mmm yeah, but fuck buddies actually fuck” Ian says. 

“We fuck...oh you mean right now” Mickey realises. 

“Yep” Ian says, purposefully popping the end of the word. Mickey rolls his eyes. 

“Come on then, got nothing better to do” Mickey says.

“You're such a romantic” Ian teases. 

“You don't like me because I'm romantic” Mickey quips and Ian grins at him. 

“That's true” Ian agrees grabbing a bottle of lube off the shelf. 

“You going to pay for that?” Mickey jokes. Ian pauses for a minute and throws some money on the counter. 

“Don't want to upset Linda” Ian explains to Mickey's bewildered expression.

“Whatever man” Mickey grumbles, holding the door to the freezer open for Ian so he can slip inside. 

“You don't mind the cold right?” Ian questions. 

“Yeah I mind the fucking cold, the pros are about to out way the cons though” Mickey points out. 

**2015**

“So how much of this do I have to take?” Mickey asks eyeing the murky liquid in Jimmy's hand. Jimmy looks at a piece of paper on the table beside him. Mickey assumes they're instructions but he's too busy internally freaking out to ask where they came from.

“Well according to this it's replacing...uh plasma in your blood cells to attack the virus. It says something about rebooting your immune system” Jimmy reads. “You have to take a dose every four hours for two days” he says. 

“How much is a dose?” Mickey questions sceptically. Jimmy picks up a cup and waves it at him. It has a faded picture of a dragon on the side “this should be the right amount”

“Should be? Jimmy!” Mickey exclaims. 

“Just trust me okay, it'll be fine” Jimmy says. 

“I hate you” Mickey complains. 

“I know, bottoms up” Jimmy says handing the cup to Mickey who gulps down the substance with one large gulp. 

“This is disgusting” Mickey groans, scrunching his face up and resisting the urge to spit it out. 

**2013**

“I hate you, I fucking hate you” Ian screams and hurtles a pot at Mickey's head. 

“Jesus Christ, E” Mickey yells back, dodging to the side. 

“I could do anything, go anywhere, be anyone but I'm stuck here with you and you aren't even here forever” Ian hisses.

“Then go home Gallagher” Mickey says coldly, the next thing he knows the door is slamming shut and his knees give out. He waits a few moments before he starts to cry. 

He hasn't bothered getting up off the floor five hours later when there's a rapid knocking on the door. He doesn't need to get up to open it though because a key turns in the lock. He looks up to see Iggy carrying Ian through the door. 

“You look pathetic” Iggy observes, placing Ian gently on the couch. Mickey gets a good look at him then, he looks awful.

“What happened?” Mickey manages to choke out. 

“He pissed off some Irish mobsters” Iggy replies. 

“Uh huh, and how many drugs did you give him?” Mickey bites angrily. 

“I didn't give him anything, but yeah he did kind of have a lot” Iggy admits. 

“You're going to get him killed” Mickey states. 

“You know I love Ian, I don't want him to get hurt” Iggy says. 

“Ian wants Ian to get hurt and you never do anything to stop him” Mickey says. 

“He needs a release, he's trapped” Iggy states. 

“He's sick” Mickey says, hating the words coming out of his mouth. 

“Doesn't make him any less trapped” Iggy points out, Mickey knows he's right but he throws a dirty look at the mob boss anyway. 

“At least tell me he'll be fine” Mickey pleads. 

“He'll be fine” Iggy responds his calm demeanour flickering for a second. “Seriously, he just needs to sleep it off, I would have taken him to the hospital otherwise” he finishes. 

“Thanks” Mickey whispers and Iggy claps him on the shoulder. 

“When he wakes up, tell him I need some money cleaned up” Iggy says. 

“Linda hates it when you launder it through the store” Mickey grumbles. 

“Then quit fucking telling her” Iggy says with a laugh. 

“I don't need to, that woman knows shit” Mickey responds. Ian begins to stir on the couch beside them and the two men turn towards the noise. 

“My two main men” Ian teases groggily. 

“How ya feeling dipshit?” Iggy asks. 

“Like fucking shit, Mickey I'm sorry” Ian mutters, before slipping back asleep. 

“I know” Mickey tells him, but he's pretty sure Ian doesn't hear. 

 

**2015**

“This fucking sucks” Mickey groans. 

“Oh I know” Jimmy says. Sounding slightly entertained by the situation. 

“You're a sadistic fucker, I'd punch you in the face if I could get up off the floor” Mickey complains. He shoots a glare at the con artist, or at least he thinks he does. 

“You can punch me as much as you want if you make it through this. You can beat the crap out of my for all I care” Jimmy says. 

“You doubting I'm going to make it out of this alive?” Mickey questions.

“You'll be fine, I just need a good fight.” Jimmy replies. Mickey makes a noise in understanding. 

“I think I'm going to pass out” Mickey mumbles. 

“That's cool, I'll just keep reading this paper.” Jimmy snarks, leaning back in his chair. 

**2014**

“Iggy's birthday is tomorrow night” Mickey states, leaning over to grab Ian's cigarette.

“I know Iggy's birthday is tomorrow” Ian retorts, rolling over and trying to snatch the smoke back. “Whatever, I'm thinking of quitting anyway” he complains. 

“Really? You? Mr. 'I don't feel right unless I'm puffing toxic chemicals into my lungs'?” Mickey questions in surprise. 

“I don't get why you get so hung up on me smoking, you do it too” Ian points out. 

“Yeah...but I'm already dead” Mickey replies, letting the stick of nicotine hang loosely out of his lips. 

“That's a common misconception” Ian grins snaking his hand down into Mickey's pants. “You seem pretty alive to me” he teases and Mickey rolls his eyes. 

“Man you're killing me, I have to go to work, you have to go to work” Mickey says. 

“I don't have to go to work, Linda gave me the day off” Ian replies, continuing to slowly stroke Mickey's cock. 

“Huh? Why'd she do that?” Mickey asks. 

“Fiona booked me a doctor's appointment” Ian shrugs. 

“Are you going to go?” Mickey questions, squinting at Ian sceptically.

“I went to the last one” Ian answers. 

“You're meant to go to all of them” Mickey points out and Ian sighs. 

“Yeah I know that, it's just hard okay? I feel like you're all trying to fix me and I'm pretty sure I'm not broken” he says. 

“You're not fucking broken... Jesus E!...well not any more than the rest of us” Mickey tells him. 

“You were going to work” Ian says, poking Mickey in the chest. 

“Yeah I was” Mickey says sitting up and reaching over for his jacket, he stands up and pulls it on. He starts to walk out when Ian calls after him. 

“Pick something up for Iggy, and I expect to get laid later” he demands. 

“Bossy little shit” Mickey pretends to grumble and turns back around to plant a firm kiss on Ian's mouth. 

Mickey walks out of the apartment building into the dull morning light. He'd moved on from being a bouncer at Iggy's club to helping Kev do the inventory for the bar and just general accounting, Mickey was really good with numbers – apparently that was surprising – because mostly they'd started him doing it so he was out of the public eye after a couple of the regulars offhandedly mentioned his never aging. Mickey doesn't mind working days instead of nights, it's not like he's allergic to the sunshine or some bullshit. 

Twenty minutes later, he's turning his key in the club door and pushing it open. Somehow the place always seems to look a thousand times more decrepit when the sun is pouring through the shutters onto the dance floor. There's an array of dead glow sticks scattered near the bar. Mickey sighs and scoops them up, dumping them in the garbage can under the counter, while simultaneously pulling out a dark green folder with his other hand. 

“Morning Mick” A jolly voice calls from somewhere across the establishment. Mickey doesn't even bother looking up. 

“Hey Kev” he replies. “How was last night?” he questions. 

“Not bad, not bad. I'd avoid the south corner though...some dude couldn't hold his liquor and I can't find the mop” Kev says. Mickey scrunches up his nose in disgust. 

“Good to know” he mutters. 

**2015**

Mickey can't see anything clearly, and his head is pounding in agony much more than it ever has in nearly five hundred years. He's pretty sure the faint outline sitting next to him is Jimmy, it has to be. Mickey's too afraid to open his mouth and ask. Just in case it's Ian. He doesn't want it to be Ian. 

**2014**

“Ian! My main man!” Iggy screams when Ian and Mickey walk into the Milkovich house. Ian flings himself at his best friend. 

“Hey Ian” Mandy calls and Ian walks over and kisses her on the cheek. There's a small bruise there and Ian clicks his tongue to the roof of his mouth. 

“You going to break up with that fucker yet?” Ian demands. 

“He's not that bad E, come on, you and Mick throw punches all the time” Mandy points out. 

“Me and Mick are on equal playing ground, and never use violence to control our relationship. That douche-bag is just beating you up” Ian says.

“I'll think about it” Mandy says after a few moments. Mickey wanders into the backyard where Colin is flipping burgers on the grill. 

“Yo!” Mickey calls out. 

“Ian around?” Colin asks with out looking up. 

“I'm not feeling the fucking love” Mickey complains, grabbing a beer out of the cooler and cracking it open. He nods in the general direction of Colin's wife Sarah who smiles back.

“Your boyfriend is cooler than you are” Colin retorts. “Don't pout like that, it makes you look even more like you're sixteen” he adds. 

“Fuck you, fucker” Mickey says warmly as Iggy and Ian fall out of the back door at the same time. 

“Well here's trouble” Colin says, abandoning the grill in favour of giving his brother a slap on the shoulder and ruffling Ian's hair. Ian ducks away from the offending appendage and glares. 

“I'm not a puppy Col” Ian growls.

“Of course you are! You're all bite” Colin teases. Ian detaches himself from the Milkovich brothers and grabs Mickey's hand dragging him towards Sarah and a couple of people Mickey recognises from the club. Linda's there as well so Mickey takes a seat next to the tiny woman. 

“How are you Mykhailo?” Linda asks. 

“I should never have told you my full name” Mickey says with a sigh. 

“I let you boys launder your filthy money through my store. I think I can call you by your name” Linda points out. 

“You better fucking be calling Iggy by his first name then” Mickey retorts. Linda rolls her eyes at him. 

“Yes, I call Viggo by his fucking name” Linda replies. “Aye Kyle help Colin with the food” she yells at her eldest son. 

“Whatever Mom” Kyle calls back. 

“Don't you whatever me” Linda scolds and Mickey can't help but snort. 

“Hey Linda” Ian greets, taking a pause from his conversation with Sarah. Linda smiles brightly at him. 

“How are you feeling Ian?” she asks. Ian frowns in surprise for several moments. 

“Better” he answers. 

**2015**

“How are you feeling?” Gus asks, handing Mickey a glass of water.

“Where's Jimmy?” Mickey manages to croak, gratefully taking the liquid. 

“He had to duck out. Fiona's in the kitchen though, if you'd rather talk to her” Gus replies. 

“Nah man it's cool” Mickey tells him. “Man I could do with a decent steak though” he adds, his stomach rumbling in agreement. 

“You'll have to survive on pasta tonight, Fi's already making it” Gus tells him. 

“Any food will do” Mickey says. 

“Food? You don't want anything liquid?” Gus questions almost cautiously. 

“If that's your way of asking if I want to suck your blood you aren't subtle” Mickey quips. 

“Yeah? Well?” Gus prompts. 

“Nah man” Mickey says off handedly. 

“Well I'd hope not considering we're practically related” Gus teases. 

“Practically” Mickey quips. “Shit, Holy Shit, Fucking...” Mickey let's his string of curse words die on his lips. 

“Is that Mickey? Is he awake?” Fiona yells from the kitchen and moments later the sister of the love of his life is barrelling in and bear hugging him. 

“Fi! I'm a grown ass man” Mickey grouches. 

“How do you feel asshole?” Fiona asks. Mickey stares at her silently and breaks out into a grin. 

“I don't have any blood lust.” Mickey says. 

**2012**

“Do you, Fiona Gallagher take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband” The celebrant says. Mickey leans over Ian to grab Lip's attention. 

“Sure you don't want me to run a background check on him” Mickey hisses. 

“I don't know if any of us have the right to judge a man” Lip replies. Mickey can practically feel it as Ian rolls his eyes. 

“So you already ran the check?” Mickey questions. 

“I already ran the check” Lip replies and Mickey leans back into his chair satisfied. Sure he missed the I do part but who really gives a shit anyway. 

**2015**

“Have you called Ian yet?” Fiona asks, passing Mickey a bowl. Mickey shakes his head so that he can use his mouth to stuff food into, instead of verbalizing his answer. 

“Maybe you should, he's probably really worried about you. Lip said he seemed anxious.” Gus tells him. 

“I'll go home after this, I want to surprise him” Mickey says. 

**2014**

“Speech” Colin screams happily at his brother. 

“Why do I have to give a fucking speech?” Iggy complains into his beer. 

“Because it's your birthday, you're meant to be polite and thank people for coming” Colin says.

“Since when has Iggy ever been polite?” Ian mumbles from where he's leaning against the fence.

“I think there was once when he was five” Mickey mutters back. 

“You know I can bloody hear you assholes right?” Iggy questions. 

“We don't actually care” Mickey retorts and Ian's only response is to stick out his tongue. 

“I hate you all” Iggy declares and throws up his right arm in a gesture of false annoyance. 

**2015**

“Ian? Ian?” Mickey calls happily into the apartment. There's no answer. He shrugs off his jacket and tosses it on the sofa. He makes a note in his head that him and Ian should replace the damn thing. There are enough burn marks from cigarettes and weed to look like they live in squalor. Mickey knows Ian's home because there's crappy music blasting from the stereo. 

“Ian, for fuck's sake man, are you pissed off at me?” Mickey asks, running his hands through his dark hair before pushing their bedroom door open. Still nothing. “Well fuck you too” Mickey mutters collapsing on the bed. 

He lies there staring at the ceiling for a while before finally getting up and switching off the stereo. That's when he notices the bathroom door slightly ajar, with a frown he budges it open with his foot. The bathroom floor is covered in water and a bright red substance that Mickey hoped to never deal with in large quantities again. The blood is dripping slowly from gashes on Ian's wrists. The redheads eyes are glazed over, Mickey clicks his fingers in front of his boyfriend trying to elicit a response. 

“E, You fucking asshole, I fucking hate your stupid fucking...” Mickey rambles, reaching for his phone with shaky hands and hitting the call button. 

“Hello?” Svetlana answers curtly. 

“Lana. I need help. I need fucking help” Mickey screams at her. 

“Okay” Svetlana replies. Mickey's not sure who it is that hangs up but the phone disconnects and he drags Ian's body out of the bath tub.

“You weigh a ton man” Mickey complains, snorting with fake laughter to keep other emotions at bay. 

The time it takes for Svetlana to come to Ian and Mickey's apartment feels like an eternity. There's a dull pulse radiating from Ian's neck and Mickey counts the beats. He's getting close to a thousand when she knocks rapidly on the door. 

“It's open” Mickey calls, knowing she'll hear him. Almost instantaneously she's standing beside him, pushing a gentle hand into his shoulder. 

“Oh Mickey” Svetlana whispers. 

“I love him, I need you to save him” Mickey whimpers, he's not too proud to beg if that's what it takes. Svetlana kneels down next to him and cups his face in her hands. 

“You know what I'd have to do?” she questions. Mickey gulps. 

“Yes” he replies. 

Svetlana doesn't say anything after that just leans over so she can bite into Ian's neck. She doesn't take much from him, he's already lost too much blood. Svetlana then bites savagely into her own wrist and pries Ian's mouth open allowing blood and saliva to trickle down his throat. Mickey watches in morbid fascination. He's never watched a turning before. Nothing happens for a good while and Mickey thinks they were too late. Finally Ian's unconscious body begins to thrash around. Mickey's instinct is to go over and pull his love into his arms. 

“Don't” Svetlana says forcefully and Mickey stops more out of shock than any kind of actual obedience. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Mickey asks weakly. Svetlana clicks her tongue to the roof of her mouth, her eyes glazing over with deep thought. 

“I do not know” she answers honestly. 

“When will you?” Mickey questions, he's getting angry now. He just wants an answer. 

“The virus tends to take a few hours to set in, it varies. I'm not trying to be cryptic” Svetlana tells him and even though his senses are less than what he's accustomed to he can still hear her honesty. 

“Why him?” Mickey questions. 

“Why him what?” Svetlana asks confused, not taking her eyes off Ian, the concern she's feeling clearly showing. 

“Why was he so special?” Mickey clarifies. 

“I wanted to give you your life back” Svetlana replies with a shrug. “You wouldn't do it yourself and I knew you wouldn't trust me to do it” she continues. 

“I might have trusted you if you'd been honest with me” Mickey hisses. Svetlana shakes her head. 

“No you wouldn't of” she says. “I wanted to give you someone to love completely and unconditionally” Svetlana admits. 

“Well fat lot of good that does now” Mickey quips. 

“I'm glad you love him” Svetlana whispers so low that Mickey has to strain to hear her. 

“I'm not, not right now” Mickey admits, feeling guilty as soon as the words leave his mouth. 

“He's going to be okay, I promise” Svetlana says, it doesn't sound reassuring to Mickey.

“Like Yev was okay?” 

**1556**

Mickey holds Yevgeny in his arms for seven hours and twenty three minutes. That's how long it takes the boy to die. 

Svetlana stays until hour three, just watching. Mickey screams at her to turn him so he doesn't bleed out all over the floor, or to at least tell him what to do so he can do it himself. She refuses. Mickey is sure he sees a flash of genuine grief in her eyes. Maybe that's why she leaves.

“It'll be okay Mykhailo” Yevgeny whispers, reaching up to run his hands through Mickey's hair. 

“I don't think it will be Yevgeny” Mickey replies. 

“One day.” Yevgeny tells him. 

“Not today” Mickey chokes out. 

“You're my best friend. I'm glad I met you” Yevgeny says sincerely. 

“You shouldn't be” Mickey says darkly and he feels Yevgeny's body shake from laughter. 

“Mickey and Yev. I like that” Yevgeny says. 

“I like that too” Mickey whispers back. Yevgeny doesn't reply, he's already dead. Mickey drops his best friend on the ground and stalks out of the room. 

**2010**

The voice reminds him so much of Yevgeny despite realistically sounding nothing like him that Mickey has to follow it. He bursts into the convenience store with such vigour that he startles the red-headed clerk. Mickey keeps half an eye on the voice and grabs a six pack of beer out of the fridge. 

“Can I see some I.D?” The red-head asks him and Mickey raises an eyebrow. Only just realizing it's not the man who usually serves him. 

**2015**

“Maybe you should go out to the club” Svetlana says after an hour and a half of painful silence. 

“And do what exactly? How will it make a difference?” Mickey asks tightly. 

“You won't just be staring at him” Svetlana points out. 

“I don't want to leave him alone again” Mickey whispers. 

“This isn't your fault you know” Svetlana states slowly, stressing every word so it sinks in. 

“I know, I just I want to be here if anything happens. And I'm not entirely sure I trust you” Mickey admits. 

“That's fair enough” Svetlana agrees. Not taking offence. 

“Hey Lana?” Mickey segways. 

“Hey Mickey” Svetlana replies. 

“Do you regret what happened to Yevgeny?” Mickey asks. 

“Everyday, I was a fool about many things” Svetlana tells him. 

“Like what?” Mickey prompts. 

“I acted on old prejudices instead of making my own choices. I could have had two sons instead of none” Svetlana whispers. Mickey stares at her for a while and reaches forward to cup her face in his hands.

“You'll still have one” he whispers back. 

“You know I had someone like you, before you?” Svetlana tells him. 

“Really, you sired another vampire?” Mickey asks confused. 

“Yeah. I didn't care for him, not the way that I...” her voice trails off. 

“I swear if you say not the way I cared for you, I'll call fucking bullshit” Mickey states. 

“No, I was going to say Yevgeny, but I guess Yevgeny was my flesh and blood and Thomas wasn't” Svetlana explains. 

“Does blood versus choice make a difference? Isn't family, family?” Mickey questions. 

“Yeah but, I only made Thomas because it was the done thing in those days” Svetlana answers. 

“How did you wind up with Yev?” Mickey asks. 

“I fell in love” Svetlana says. Mickey stares at her for a long time, then looks over at Ian, still lying on the floor.

“I could use a drink or five” he whispers nervously. 

“I thought you didn't want to leave him alone with me?” Svetlana questions. 

“I don't. You're coming with me” Mickey says. 

“And if he wakes up?” Svetlana asks. 

“I kind of hope he doesn't, and if he does killing himself will be harder” Mickey replies.

**2011**

“Is this okay?” Mickey asks, he's changed his shirt four times already which is a decent effort considering he owns exactly four nice shirts. Every other top is a ratty t-shirt or a filthy tank top that looks like it hasn't been washed for ten years. 

“Yes” Ian replies bluntly rolling his eyes. 

“Well sue me for wanting to make a good impression” Mickey complains. 

“You already met Lip” Ian points out.

“Yeah look how fucking well that went” Mickey bites. 

“Your head is still attached to your body” Ian quips. 

“Barely” Mickey mutters under his breath, stalking off to the bedroom. 

“I heard that” Ian calls after him. A couple of moments later Ian is leaning on the bedroom door frame. “You look sexy” he announces. 

“I'm not sure sexy is the impression I want your family to have” Mickey says. 

“I don't care what they think. I just want them to know I love you” Ian says. 

“I love you too E” Mickey says sincerely. 

 

**2015.**

“It's the strongest thing we've got” Kev says sliding a bottle of whiskey towards Mickey. He doesn't ask what's wrong so Mickey gratefully tips the bottle towards the bartender and takes a large swig. 

“You probably should go easy on the alcohol” Svetlana mutters softly to him. 

“Is this ironic? Me finding a cure and then him becoming a vampire anyway?” Mickey asks. 

“I don't actually know the definition of irony” Svetlana states, whisking the liquid out of Mickey's hand so she can have a sip herself. 

“I don't think anyone does.” Mickey says after a few moments. 

“A state of affairs or an event that seems deliberately contrary to what one expects and is often wryly amusing as a result” A voice says from behind them. Mickey turns to see Iggy standing there his arms folded. “Where's our boy?” Iggy asks and the color drains from Mickey's face so fast that Iggy audibly gasps. 

“IfoundacurebutiansavampireanywayandIhavenoideaifhesgoingtolive” Mickey says all in one breath. It takes Iggy a moment to catch up

“Fuck” he mutters. Staring at Mickey and Lana. 

“Yep” Mickey states. 

“Fuck” Iggy repeats. Rubbing his finger into his eyes. 

“Are you okay?” Svetlana asks softly and Iggy glares at her. 

“No, I just...I'd kill someone if I thought it would help him and I don't know what to do with that emotion” Iggy snaps. 

“You aren't exactly in the habit of whacking people” Mickey mutters. 

“Only because Ronnie would know if I put a hit out on Terry” Iggy states darkly. 

“He do anything in particular?” Svetlana questions.

“We can talk about the sins of Terrance Milkovich later” Mickey tells her. 

“Milkovich are scum” Svetlana says with a grin. 

“Milkovich are scum” Mickey echoes. 

“Speak for yourself!” Iggy quips.

“I was, now come on. I'd really like to go home and see if my boyfriend is alive” Mickey says his voice both warm and shaking. 

“What's the survival rate?” Iggy questions clearly not wanting to know the answer. So nobody gives it to him. 

**2014**

“I think I should take the medication” Ian whispers defeated, when Mickey walks into the apartment. Everything they own is in piles on the floor. Mickey normally wouldn't be concerned their place is usually in a solid state of disarray but there's something disturbing about how neat it is. 

“Are you okay E?” Mickey asks crossing the room with such speed, he surprises himself. 

“I'm not admitting I'm broken” Ian says harshly. 

“Good” Mickey quips folding his arms. 

“But I heard Paul say something to Carl last week when I went to visit” Ian tells Mickey. 

“What did Paul say?” Mickey prompts. 

“When your brain is wired differently, people look at you like there's something wrong, they never stop to consider that normal is relative, that a brain is just chemicals and like all chemicals they can be mixed in a way that makes them dangerous. Explosive. Getting help for a mental disorder doesn't make you weak.” Ian quotes. He pauses for a moment and then smiles. 

“Wise words” Mickey says. 

“You hate Paul” Ian scoffs. 

“Doesn't mean the words aren't important” Mickey points out. 

“Can you come with me to get a new script?” Ian asks. 

“What happened to the ones you had?” Mickey questions. 

“I flushed them down the toilet” Ian admits. 

“Not going to flush this lot too?” Mickey asks. 

“No” Ian replies. 

“Okay then” Mickey replies, kneeling down so he can kiss Ian. “I love you” he mutters into his lips and he can feel Ian smile. 

“I know” Ian grins and Mickey groans. 

“Did you just Han Solo me? Tell Iggy I hate him” Mickey grumbles. 

“Tell him yourself” Ian teases poking his tongue out. 

“Come on man, let's go get you some meds” Mickey says pulling Ian to his feet. 

**2015.**

“You ready?” Svetlana asks, as Mickey keys in the code for the apartment building. 

“Not really” Mickey admits. 

“Everything's going to be alright” Iggy tells him and Mickey stares at him. 

“You don't know that” Mickey hisses. 

“Yeah well, gotta stay positive and all that shit” Iggy says with a shrug. 

“I just don't want anyone else to die from mistakes I've made” Mickey says. 

“This isn't your fault” Svetlana tells him. 

“I could have just said I was going away for a couple of days, I could have told him I was getting the cure. I knew he wasn't in a good place” Mickey mutters. 

“Mick” Iggy says calmly and Mickey breathes for what feels like the first time. He knows what Iggy is going to say, so he doesn't need him to say it. 

“I know, let's go check on him” Mickey says. 

**2012**

“I'm hunting, is this important?” Lip asks curtly.

“Behead anyone?” Mickey asks. 

“You're a terrible fucking vampire, you know that right? What if it was someone you know?” Lip points out. 

“Whatever man, have you seen your brother?” Mickey asks and there's a pause and a thud on the other end of the phone. 

“I thought he had work today” Lip replies. 

“I thought he did too, but I went in there and Linda hasn't seen him” Mickey says. 

“He'll show up man” Lip says having the decency to sound concerned. 

“I'm not worried or anything” Mickey scoffs, hanging up the phone. 

He was worried, he goes straight home after calling Lip. He's not really sure why he does. But Ian's face down on the floor when he gets into the apartment.

“Ian? Ian?” Mickey screams, shaking the unconscious boy. “Fuck” he mutters under his breath. There's a sudden knock on the door and Mickey tenses for a second before realising only a few people have the code to the building and two of them are inside the apartment already. 

“Hey man” Iggy greets walking inside. Mickey's into his personal space in seconds. 

“What did he take?” Mickey demands. 

“What did...” Iggy trails off the second he sees Ian passed out on the floor. “What the fuck. I don't know. I haven't seen him, we were meant to be hanging out” Iggy says, holding up a bag filled with junk food in way of explanation. “wanted his help with something” he finishes off. 

“Then where the fuck did he get the drugs? Cause I know an overdose when I see one Iggy” Mickey hisses. 

“He breathing? Did you call a fucking ambulance?” Iggy asks. 

“Yeah, yeah he's breathing. What am I meant to tell an ambulance? I don't even know what he's taken” Mickey screams. 

“Calm down, just, did you try asking Fiona's friend?” Iggy asks. 

“You mean Jimmy?” Mickey says with a frown. “Son of a bitch” Mickey growls and pulls his phone out. 

“What's up?” Jimmy says groggily. 

“What'd you give Ian?” Mickey demands.

“Recently?” Jimmy asks, his voice clearer. 

“Yeah, cause he's pretty fucking close to dead you asshole” Mickey states coldly. 

“I'd never give Ian anything that would fuck him up that bad. Not even if he demanded it. I'm going to make some phone calls okay?” Jimmy tells him. 

“Yeah Okay” Mickey replies. 

“And Mick...Call a fucking ambulance” Jimmy says before hanging up. 

**2015**

Ian is sitting on the couch when they walk into the apartment, he looks disorientated.

“Is this hell?” Ian asks. Mickey strides over to him and smacks him across the face. 

“You fucking asshole E” Mickey states emotionless. 

“Heaven then” Ian concludes. 

“You ain't fucking dead Gallagher” Iggy pipes up. 

“I'm pretty sure I'm hallucinating, right?” Ian asks, he's staring at Svetlana with a frown. “I know you” Ian tells her. 

“Svetlana” she supplies. 

“Your prettier than I imagined” Ian tells her, lying down on the couch. “Do you love Mickey?” he asks. Svetlana is silent for a long time. Mickey almost wants to say something. 

“I love him as much as he loves me” she finally states. 

“Which is to say you love him sometimes” Ian points out. 

“Milkovich are scum” Svetlana says, walking over and running a hand through Ian's hair. 

“I don't know what that means” he says. 

“Neither do I” Svetlana admits. 

“Do you think he's left me?” Ian asks. Svetlana frowns. 

“He's standing right there” Svetlana says, gesturing in Mickey's direction. 

“That doesn't mean anything” Ian says with a sad smile. 

“Why don't you ask him?” Svetlana questions. 

“Honestly, I'm afraid of the answer” Ian admits. 

“I'm not leaving you as long as you live” Mickey tells him. Ian sits up and stares at him. 

“What if I don't live?” Ian asks. 

“Then we'll figure it out” Mickey answers. 

“You look alright to me” Iggy quips from where he's perched himself on the kitchen bench. Ian grabs a cushion and throws it at him. The older man catches it easily. 

“Okay, yeah I feel fine” Ian agrees stretching out the muscles in his back. “What happened? Everything's a bit foggy” Ian explains. 

**2010**

“What do you think it would be like to grow old?” Ian asks. 

“I am kind of old you know” Mickey points out. 

“But not really though” Ian points out, he's hanging upside down off Mickey's couch. 

“Yes because four hundred and seventy makes me a spring chicken” Mickey teases. 

“No I meant like...what would it be like to have wrinkles and gray hair and just be losing control of your basic motor functions” Ian explains. 

“It'd probably suck” Mickey admits. 

**2015**

“So I'm a vampire?” Ian questions confused. 

“Yeah buddy” Iggy answers, handing his friend a beer. Ian takes a swig. 

“This tastes funny” Ian says pulling a face. 

“Yeah most stuff does” Mickey admits. 

“You get used to it” Svetlana adds.

“I thought you weren't going to turn me” Ian says, taking another gulp of the beer and making the same face. 

“I wasn't” Mickey admits. “I didn't” he concludes. 

“I did” Svetlana pipes up before Ian can actually ask. 

“Why?” Ian prompts. 

“Mickey found a cure, he's a bona fide human being” Iggy replies, slapping Mickey so hard on the back he flinches. 

“He found a cure, this is curable?” Ian asks.

“Yeah” Mickey whispers. 

“Oh Jesus, you're such an asshole” Ian mutters. “No wait, I'm the asshole Jesus fucking Christ Mick I'm such an asshole I'm so sorry” Ian rambles. 

“So what would you guys like to do?” Svetlana asks them. 

“What do you mean?” Mickey questions. 

“Well, you have a cure, you also have a willing sire” Svetlana points out. 

“Do we have to decide right now?” Ian asks. 

“No, I think right now we can do some celebrating after all, it's Ian's birthday” Svetlana concludes. 

“Happy Birthday E” Iggy declares loudly causing Ian to laugh and drag him into a hug. 

“Want me to call everyone?” Mickey asks.

“Yeah, Yeah! Let's get us some noise complaints” Ian replies. 

Half an hour later Kev, Vee, Fiona, Gus, Colin, Sarah, Linda, Lip, Debbie, Her new boyfriend Derek, Jimmy, Carl, Paul and his girlfriend who no one can remember the name of, Mandy, Kenyatta ,unfortunately, plus a few regulars from the club are crowded into Mickey and Ian's apartment. 

Rajesh the club's DJ sets up his gear and starts to spin despite it being nearly one in the morning. Colin grabs his wife and they dance like strangers in lust. Mandy grabs Ian gleefully and Kenyatta looks like he wants to kill someone. Debbie grabs Derek and he allows himself to be dragged onto the dance floor. Lip, Jimmy and Carl try to outdo each other with the stupidest dance moves they can think of. Iggy hands Mickey a beer. 

“You did good” Iggy tells him.

“Good at what?” Mickey asks. 

“At life” Iggy replies before scooting off to dance with one of the girls from the club. 

One Week Later

“There's something I want to do first” Ian says when Svetlana asks the boys again what they want to do.

“I understand that” Svetlana says, “make it quick though. I'm going travelling in a few days.” 

“What do you want to do?” Mickey asks. 

“Hurt someone who's hurting someone we love” Ian replies.

The next day Ian creeps silently into Mandy's bedroom. The room is dusted with the early morning light. Kenyatta stirs in the bed next to her and with the calm of a thousand angry men, Ian caves his head in with his fists. 

Mandy wakes up startled and stares at Ian, tears on the corners of her eyes. 

“Why are you crying?” Ian asks. 

“I'm pregnant” Mandy whispers. 

“Do you know if it's a girl or a boy?” Ian questions, holding out a hand to help Mandy up. 

“A girl” Mandy replies, reaching over Kenyatta's lifeless body to grab her dressing gown. 

“Do me a favour. Don't fucking name it Mandy” Ian says. 

“Don't worry. I won't” Mandy replies. 

1995

“I'm going away for a while” Svetlana says, shoving an already half drained homeless man towards Mickey. “You need to eat” she tells him. Mickey stares at the man, he's so fucked up on blood loss he can barely keep his eyes open. 

“Tell me more about Ian” Mickey demands. 

“You're a smart boy, figure it out” Svetlana says coldly. 

“Oh fuck off Lana, mind games are beneath you” Mickey hisses. 

“But we have so much fun playing them” Svetlana points out. 

 

There are several things in life that Mickey Milkovich knows for sure:

1. He hates his father  
2\. He misjudged his mother   
3\. He's grateful for his ex-sire  
4\. He loves his ever growing family   
5\. He's madly and incorruptibly in love with Ian Gallagher.


End file.
